The Life of Ester
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: READ AQUASTAR 1,2, and 3 FIRST! The life of me and yami's child. Last Chappie up! RandR! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

The Life of Ester  
As you may recall from The Marriage, the Life, the End, Melissa and Yami had moved to Egypt to fulfill their destiny. Also, towards the end it states that they had a child together. Here is the story of that little girl's life and her rise to power.  
Chapter 1 Bad Dreams  
It was night in Egypt and the stars shone brightly in the desert sky. The River Nile flowed peacefully. A kingdom, deep in the heart of Egypt was sleeping peacefully under its Pharaoh and Queen's rule. One soul, however, did not sleep peacefully. The little girl tossed and turned in her sleep. She sat bolt upright and began wiping the cold sweat from her forehead. Her crimson eyes wide open in fear. Ester tucked stray locks of thick brown hair behind her ear. She looked into the darkness of the room and longed for her mother. I am too far away from her. The Pharaoh's Chambers are miles from my room. Mommy how will I find you? She began to cry in desperation and she was still very much frightened from the dream.  
She had gone to bed fine last night with a kiss and hug from the Pharaoh and the Queen. Ester did not know why she had had such a dream. The dream started out nice with a duel in the Shadow Realm against her brother, Yugi. She was winning, but then suddenly Yugi disappeared and a strange evil presence took his place and she could feel herself being hit with monster attacks over and over again. Then the presence lifted its hand and she could feel herself falling, falling, and falling until she had awoken just now. Oh how she longed to duel in the Shadow Realm like her father, Yami. However, her mother Melissa would not allow it. Not until you are thirteen. That is the proper age for you to be strong enough. Your mother is right, until then just play with the cards. Even though she held resentment, she knew that the Shadow Realm was dangerous and she was only five. She would not be strong enough to control and withstand such power. Her mother could because of the Millennium Charm and her brother Yugi could because of the Puzzle and the fact that he was twenty-two years old. Ester thought of the dream and began crying in fear again.  
Meanwhile in the Pharaoh's Chambers, Melissa felt a sharp pain and awoke. Yami was still sleeping next to her so she tried to be quiet about it. I think it might be Ester. It felt like her and besides Yugi is older he doesn't call out to me much. She carefully got up and went to find Demi (Dark Magician Girl if you remember). She went into the Guardian's Quarters to find her sleeping peacefully with Daniel (Dark Magician) next to her. I am beginning to think it was nothing. I was probably imagining it. I'm so tired; I think I'll go back to bed. I probably felt something else. Besides, I usually get a mind link if my daughter's in trouble.  
Melissa went back to bed and instantly fell back asleep. Ester was shivering from fear now, her face tear stained with more still flowing. How horrible that dream was! She knew that she had to find the Pharaoh's Chambers no matter how long it took. She didn't want to be alone at a time like this. She wondered the corridors endlessly which made her cry even more. I hate how big this place is! She found the door and tried knocking but with no success. She opened the door and began uncontrollably sobbing.  
This startled Yami and he looked up to see his daughter looking at him. Tear stained crimson eyes met sleepy ones. He got up from the bed and walked over to Ester. He placed a comforting arm around her and led back over to Melissa's side of the bed. He nudged her and tried to wake her. "Princess, we have a visitor." She woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? What's the matter wittle pharaoh?" Then she noticed Ester. "Why are you crying sweetie?" "Bad.dream." she sobbed. "Come and tell me all about it." Yami set Ester in Melissa's lap and sat on the edge of the bed next to the two of them. Melissa ran her fingers through Ester's hair as she explained the dream.  
Yami laughed a little. "Reminds me of the one time I had a dream like that. I was about your age and I had the same longing to duel. I only had it once but it was a very interesting dream. It was something similar to yours." "Really.daddy?" she sniffed. He nodded and took her hand in to his. "You'll be okay now. Yami and I won't let anything happen to you," replied Melissa as she rubbed Ester's back. "Remember there's Yugi, Demi, and Daniel too. There are many people in this palace that are here to protect you." "Off to bed now. Don't worry Yami and I will take you there ourselves.  
Yami took Ester into his arms as Melissa got out of bed. The three walked down the corridors to Ester's room, each holding one hand. They put her down on the bed and tucked her in. They turned, about to leave but Ester called to them. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." "You'll never be alone," said Yami. "We will never ever leave you either," replied Melissa. "But." "Hush now, it will be okay," said Melissa as she sat down and ran her hand through Ester's hair. "I think I know what we can do." With that Yami left the room and Melissa comforted Ester wondering what he was up to.  
In a few minutes he returned with a sleepy eyed Yugi. "Big Brother!" cried Ester her crimson eyes lighting up. She gwomped him which made him smile down at her. "Thank you, Yugi." "Come on my little princess. She'll be okay now." "I'm coming Yami. Now Ester you must go to sleep. Don't be keeping Yugi up. Be a good daughter, kay?" "Okay, mommy. Goodnight daddy." They left the room and went back to bed. The palace was again at peace. 


	2. Chapter 2 Palace Fun and Mishaps

Chapter 2 Palace Fun and Mishaps  
Ester woke up the next morning with Yugi lying next to her. That was nice of my big brother to stay with me last night. She carefully got up and out of bed. She walked out into the corridor and decided to see if her mother and father were up. Ester didn't take but two steps when she saw Demi coming down the corridor towards her. She was laughing hand in hand with Daniel. She decided to play "Shadow", so she went back in her room until the Guardian Duel Monsters passed. After they got a few feet away she tip toed out of the room behind them. She was successful in quietly catching up to them. When the group was a safe distance away from her bedroom she screamed "Boo!" which caused Demi to jump into Daniel, knocking him over.  
Ester laughed whole heartedly as the two of them got up from the floor. "Little Miss, please do not scare me like that. I don't like that." "She's right, you need to stop doing that. What would the Pharaoh say? Not to mention your mother." "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." "We know, you are only five. Please do find another game to play though," added Demi. Ester hugged them both and walked back towards her room. "I saw that, up to your old tricks again, little sis?" Ester looked down at her feet shamefully. "I'm sorry Yugi. Please don't tell daddy. He'll take my cards away." "I'm not so sure Yami'd go that far but you really shouldn't do that." "I really am sorry." "I know, I know," he replied as he rustled her thick brown hair. "Bet you can't catch me, big brother," she said as she ran off down the corridor. "Bet I can," Yugi replied. If anyone else in the palace had walked by, they would have been amused to see a twenty-two year old running after a five year old girl.  
Meanwhile in the Pharaoh's Chambers, Melissa was sleeping soundly not knowing she was being watched. She opened her blue eyes and jumped at the sight of Yami staring right at her. "Don't do that! It's creepy when someone is watching you sleep!" "Sorry, just didn't want to wake you." "Oh, well, please don't stare at me. Go do something next time. I don't like being watched like that." He smiled and was just about to kiss her when Ester came flying in. "Mommy help! Yugi's gonna get me!" "What did you do this time?" she replied. "Nothing, just hide me okay?" "Okay sweetie, but if Yugi asks, I'm going to tell him. Your brother has a right to know where you are." Crimson eyes gave her a sad, but playful look. "Okay, okay, I won't. You take after your father with those eyes you know." Yami laughed at what was going on and because of what Melissa had said. The reason she had said this was because it was partially true. Melissa always got helplessly lost in Yami's crimson eyes. She could never break from their spell. They brought her comfort when she needed it and when he really wanted something she could see it. Those crimson eyes were her weakness. Though Ester was her daughter, she inherited the inescapable crimson eyes of her father. Something about them just trapped you. Melissa was yanked from her musings as Yugi entered the room. "Do you know where Ester is? I was running after her and now I can't find her." "No, I don't know where she could be. It's just me and Yami in here." Yami smiled then let out a burst of laughter. Ester was under the covers and her hair had tickled his foot. Yugi immediately knew where she was, so he lifted the covers off and tickled her foot. "No fair! Daddy, you gave me away!" "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." "You may have found me but you still have to catch me." She jumped out of the bed and tried to run away but Yugi caught up to her. He grabbed her and set her down on his shoulders as if to give her a ride. "I got ya now." She just laughed. "So, are you gonna give me a ride or am I just stuck up on yer shoulders all day?" "I'll give you a ride all right." Yugi, with Ester still sitting on his shoulders, ran out of the room and down the corridor. She laughed the whole way. "Faster brother faster!"  
"Well wittle pharaoh, I guess we should get up now." Yami nodded in agreement and the two headed for the Dinning Room. Yugi and Ester startled a few people along the way. One especially startled was Ishizu. She had just walked out of her room when Yugi and Ester zoomed past. "Oh my goodness, little miss is quite playful," was all she could say. Everyone got into the Dinning Room and a grand Breakfast awaited them. "I hope you like it. Daniel and I worked really hard to make it this morning," said Demi as she finally sat down to eat with the rest of them.  
The food turned out to be extraordinary. The main reason being that there was little if any conversation. Everyone was enjoying the food. Even Pika, Melissa's only pokemon that she had brought with her, enjoyed her share. "Oops!" "Ester, no. Food is for eating sweetie." She had thrown some of her food towards Yugi, but it missed and hit Melissa instead. Yami's crimson eyes looked sternly at his mischievous daughter. She looked down shamefully and muttered "I'm sorry". She knew that she shouldn't have done that, but what else could a five year old do when bored at the breakfast table? "Did you know that Ester frightened me again this morning? I mean, I know she was playing but, really," said Demi thinking it harmless conversation. Yami and Melissa looked into sorrowful crimson eyes with stern looks on their faces. Daddy's going to take my cards away for sure. That's two mishaps today. Why can't I remember to behave?  
After breakfast, Yami pulled Ester aside as Melissa went out to check the mail. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't take the cards away!" she sobbed. "Now why would I do that?" She blinked away the tears, surprised. "Because I did two bad things already today," she whimpered. "Not necessarily. Although they weren't proper behavior, they weren't necessarily bad either." "Just punish me and take the cards away! I'm sorry, but..." she began sobbing again. "I'm not going to take away the cards, Ester. You're only five and I know it's hard to keep proper. I had the same kind of trouble too. It's okay to make little mistakes, you're still learning. I only take the cards away when you do something bad. Those two things you did were just games, games that a five year old is guilty of committing. Just try a little harder next time, okay?" "Thanks daddy," she said as she hugged him. Yami smiled and watched her walk off.  
"Well, is she okay?" "Yes, just needed a little talk, that's all." "Oh, well, Dragonite brought me a few letters. Here's the mail Champion brought." Champion was Yami's Dragonite (you should remember from 2 and 3) and Dragonite was Melissa's. Other than Pika, the Dragonites were the only pokemon there. Yugi did have U2, his Jigglypuff (again remember from 3) but sadly she died from a bad illness when he was eighteen. The Dragonites were a source of transportation, but were mostly used for mail. Pika was Melissa's number one companion, and besides Ester liked to play with Pika sometimes. Yami and Melissa sat down at table and went through the mail. Pika jumped into Melissa's lap looking to play. "No Pika, not now. Go play with Ester okay?" Pika happily jumped off and went to find her.  
Ester was going through the duel monster cards that she treasured so dearly when Pika came waltzing in. "Hey there, did mommy send you to me?" "Pikachu" (yes, she did). "Do you want to play?" "Pikachu, cha!" (Yeah! with a happy noise). "Okay, let me put my deck away first." She so longed to duel but because the Shadow Realm was restricted all she had was the cards. Oh, did she treasure those. The threat of them being taken away almost always made her behave. After she put them in her special box, she sat down and played with Pika. She was so happy and that filled Melissa's heart with glee. She could fell a warm feeling that let her know Ester was glad again. "We have such a wonderful family don't we Yami?" "Yes, we do. Life is good right now. You, Yugi, and Ester make being Pharaoh worthwhile." "Silly pharaoh," she replied as she smiled at him from across the table. The day was filled with so much happiness that an outsider could even feel it. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Path to Training

Chapter 3 The Path of Training  
  
(6 years later) "You are really good at Duel Monsters, big brother." "Thanks, you would be too if you just tried a little harder, Ester." Her and Yugi had been dueling all afternoon. Ester was bored and Yami and Melissa had a lot of work to do. "Why are mom and dad so busy today?" "Well, it's all because of you ya know." "What do you mean, Yugi?" "Well, you're eleven now. You'll be starting your training soon and that means a lot of work needs to be done." "Really? I can't wait to use the Shadow Realm, even though it will only be practice and stuff." "I know, I get excited just thinking about it. My little sister, Ester, finally coming of age." She smirked much like her father would. "Pikachu," (come play with me). "Hey Pika, mother too busy for you?" "Chu," (Yes). "I have some work of my own to do, why don't you go play outside with Pika?" "Don't say play, I'm eleven now. It's called occupying yourself." "Okay, then," Yugi replied as he rustled her hair. "I'm too old for that too." "No, you're not. Certain things you never outgrow." With that Yugi left her with Pika to go see what else needed to be done. Ester gave another Yami-like smirk and went outside with Pika in her arms.  
"Demi, look out! Baby Dragon just escaped!" "Sorry, Melissa." "Daniel, we could really use your help," said Yami as he strangled a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. Ishizu, Shadi, and Marik were trying to keep a few other harmless duel monsters from getting out of the room. "Marik help me!" cried Ishizu as she was chasing a group of Kuriboh. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Ahhh!" A Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress had just bit his leg. One stray Kuriboh got away from Ishizu and immediately nuzzled the nearest person. "Stop that! Now is not the time to play," said a now frustrated Yami. "Sorry my pharaoh, it got away from me." "It's okay. Where's Yugi? I could really use more help," he said as he pet the Kuriboh and shooed it away.  
What's the matter Yami?" "Oh, Yugi. We could really use your help, now," said Demi who was now sealing the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon back into its stone tablet. "I can see that. Gotcha!" He had just captured a Petit Dragon and closed the doors with his free hand. "There, now no more can get out." After a few hours all the monsters were finally sealed away in their tablets. "Whew! That took a lot of Shadow Magic. Thanks for all your help," said Melissa now worn out. "You are very welcome," said Shadi as he disappeared into the shadows like he normally did. "That's all in a day's work, right brother?" "Yes, Ishizu, it is. I hope I don't have to do that again." (Good thing I gave up that whole pharaoh thing. I would hate to have to do this day in and day out) Marik thought to himself. "Ishizu, can you please go get our daughter. We are ready for her now," said Yami exhausted.  
Meanwhile out in the courtyard, Ester was playing with Pika. "Can't catch me!" "Pikachu!" Pika gwomped her with a quick attack hug. Ester fell down with Pika on top of her. "You little stinker," she laughed. "I wonder what Mother, Father, and Yugi are up to?" "Pikachu?" "Maybe we can go see, do you think?" She picked up Pika and went inside the palace. "Ah, Mistress there you are," said Ishizu. "You were looking for me?" "Yes Ester, we are ready for you." "You are?" she answered nervously. "Yes, come this way." She guided Ester towards the Game Room with Pika trailing behind.  
Ester tried to hide her nervousness and her excitement. "She is here, my pharaoh." "Thank you, Ishizu. You may leave now." Yami smiled at Ester and beckoned her to come forward. She hesitated and looked for her mother. She saw her standing next to Yami, also welcoming her into the Game Room. Ester gulped and hid in Ishizu's arms. Why after all the waiting and excitement, did she all the sudden feel so frightened? She remembered her dream she had long ago in her childhood. This made her cower even more, almost smothering Ishizu. "Come now, Ester. It's all right. I used to be scared of it too. I never even liked it until your father should me how fun it can be. Remember Yami, Yugi, and I will be right there with you." Melissa crossed the doorway and went to comfort her daughter.  
Ester ran out of Ishizu's grasp and into her mother's arms. She began sobbing. Why was she so afraid? This was her chance, why deny it now? Yami looked solemnly at Melissa with a crying Ester in her grip. "It's alright. She doesn't have to do it right now if she doesn't want to," he replied. Yami motioned for the others to close the doors when Ester looked up with tear stained crimson eyes. "No! I want to do it, I just." she sobbed and went back into her mother's warm grip. "You do have the courage, I know you do. Training will help release some of that fear. I know, I went through the same thing and I was 18 and a half when I started." Ester looked up tear stained eyes looking for comfort in her father's. "Were you ever frightened of the Shadow Realm dad?" "Yes, many a time I dreaded it. It almost took your brother from me once and it hurt one of my friends. I promise you, nothing like that will happen. It all depends on who's controlling the Realm. When bad people control it, bad things happen. When good people like your mother and I control it, only duels and good things can happen." "Really?" "Yes, your father is right, sweetie. We would never let anything happen to you." "Okay, I'll do it. If... If you promise to lead me dad," she whimpered as she wiped the tears from her crimson eyes. "Okay, I promise," said Yami as he took her hand, placed a comforting arm around her, and led her into the room.  
Weeks went by and eventually the fear started to leave. Ester became stronger with every try. Yugi, Yami, and her mother, Melissa were her main opponents. Towards the end of the month, she was scheduled to start dueling harder opponents, mainly Marik. He would not be as easy as her family would be. "Ready to lose, Marik?" "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I may be a guardian of this palace, but I am not to easily beaten." "Brother remember, she's only eleven," exclaimed Ishizu. "Don't worry sister, I know what I'm doing. It will be fine." "Good because if you hurt my daughter." said a serious eyed Melissa. Yami came from behind her and gave Marik a stern look. "Be careful, you wouldn't want to make me angry now would you?" "I won't, I won't. Don't you trust me Yami?" "That I do, but I also know you can get caught up in the duel as well," he said his crimson eyes narrowing a bit. "Alright, I get the point. Time to duel, Ester." "Okay! Wish me luck, guys." Yami, Melissa, and Yugi with Pika on his shoulder, smiled at her as she entered the room with Marik.  
"She has grown so much hasn't she Yami?" "Yes, she has. I couldn't be prouder." "Me either, with my playfulness and pure heart and your skill and determination, she will be a great queen. Though she has inherited your slight stubbornness." "What?" he replied crimson eyes widening. "You heard me, silly pharaoh." He smirked and held her closer to him. They were so proud of their little Ester. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Life of a Princess

Chapter 4 The Life of a Princess  
(One year later= 12ester, 29yugi, 31 for me and 5030yami) "Dad! That is so unfair! You didn't even give me a chance to defend myself that time!" "Sorry Ester, I just couldn't help it. Dueling does it to me every time." "But that's the fourth time in a row!" "Again, I'm sorry. Why don't you duel your mother or Yugi? I have some work to do anyway. Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll beat your old dad one of these days." She just pouted with her crimson eyes looking sadly into her father's. "You'll get better, I know you will," he replied as he patted her head and left the room. **Man! I totally stink at this! Although, it was kinda fun. I am getting better at the Shadow Realm at least. ** "Oh well, I guess I'll go outside for awhile," she said with a sigh. She went to close the doors but found them a little too heavy to push. "Man! I can't. push these.heavy.doors!"  
"Need some help, there?" "Huh? Oh, hi Demi. Yeah, these doors are heavy." Demi just laughed and helped Ester close them, sealing off the Game Room until it would be used again. The two went outside into the courtyard and they found Pika playing with Melissa and Ishizu. "Pika, please stop that," said Ishizu as Pika was once again licking her face. "Come here to mommy, Pika." "Ahem!" "Oh, hello daughter. Why do look so forlorn?" "Dad beat me again." "That is why he is called the King of Games, sweetheart. You really shouldn't be that sore. Your training is going very well. Believe me, I used to lose to your father too. In time you'll get the best of him." "That's what he said," she pouted. "Oh Ester, skill takes time too. Why don't we change the subject?" "Okay, how about you teach me some really cool Queen stuff." "Um, okay. Ishizu, do you mind looking after Pika?" "No, my qu. I mean Melissa." She smiled as Ishizu struggled to remember to call her by name. Her and Yami didn't like their friends to be proper to them. Melissa's pet peeve was being called Queen all the time. Yami's was bowing. He never really liked it when his friends bowed to him. Although it was to show respect towards the Pharoah, he wanted to see his friends as equals. Everyone tried their best to remember this, but some of them would forget from time to time. Especially Ishizu and Demi. Ishizu would forget to call Melissa by name and Demi would always bow to Yami.  
"So, mom, what do you do all day?" "Basically, I cook, help your father with paper work, or read. There is the occasional duel, but enough on that subject." "Dad needs help with the paper work?" she asked crimson eyes widening. Melissa laughed before answering. "Yes, he absolutely hates doing it. The first week we were here, I had to help him. Even your brother tried to help." "Oh, I see. Can you teach me how to cook? I would love to learn that." "Alright, let's find the kitchen then. It is almost supper time anyway." "Yeah!" "Mind you, the kitchen is usually Demi's territory." "You mean Dark Magician Girl knows how to cook?" "Yes, why does that surprise you? She did all the cooking in Ancient Egypt too. That was 5,000 years ago, way before you were born." "Oh. So, what are we gonna cook tonight?" "I don't know, what do think?" They reached the kitchen to find Demi looking through some cookbooks that Melissa had brought along with her thirteen years ago when they first moved. "Oh hello there. What brings you two to the kitchen?" "Nothing Demi, just teaching my daughter a few things. Mind if I cook tonight? She wants to learn how, which doesn't surprise me. I loved cooking when I was young too." "Sure, I don't mind. That means I get to spend more time with Daniel then." She skipped off happily in search of Daniel. Ester's crimson eyes followed with a confused look.  
Melissa smiled. "It's called love, daughter. Her and the Dark Magician have been together for a long time." "Oh, like you and dad?" "Yes, they too had to recover some memories." "Oh, well, hey! I didn't want a history lesson, can we get started now?" "Sure, you take after me with that impatience." The two females laughed and enjoyed their time together. Surprisingly supper turned out to be alright, even with some slight mistakes made by Ester. Little did the females know that the stray Baby Dragon that had escaped one year ago snuck by them in the hallway.  
"Can I duel now, Mom?" "Sure, you had a long enough break and some supper. Go on now." "Wanna try again, dad?" "I'm sorry, Ester. I can't right now. I have some things to do yet." "Darn! Big brother will you?" "I don't know, I kinda had some work to do too." "PLEEEASSSE?" Yugi looked down to see crimson eyes pouting at him. He sighed, knowing that the puppy pout had got the best of him. "Alright, come on." "Yeah!" Before he knew it Ester was dragging him whole heartedly towards the Game Room. Yami and Melissa laughed. "She is so just like me." Yami nodded. "She has your charm, you know," he said with a smirk. "Yes, I know. Come on, those scrolls won't write themselves." He sighed and let her lead him away. Unbeknownst to everyone a Baby Dragon snuck past as Yami and Melissa walked off. (See, that's what happened to the stray Baby Dragon) 


	5. Chapter 5 Destined to Rule

Chapter 5 Destined to Rule  
"Yeah! I beat you again! Yeah!" Yami just smirked and let out a laugh. "See, I told you, you would beat your old dad." Ester gave a Yami- smirk and her face glowed with pride. "It would seem that you've come along a year early." "Yep, sure did. Dad?" "Hmmm?" "Thanks, thanks for always believing in me. You, mom, and Yugi were always there for me and I wouldn't have come this far if it weren't for you." "You're very welcome. Although you are the Princess of Games you know." "Yeah, I guess I am." The two walked out of the Game Room and closed the doors. "Pharaoh? Melissa would like to see you out in the courtyard." "Thank you, Ishizu. Ester? Why don't you go find your brother, okay?" "Alright, you sure mom doesn't want me too?" Ishizu nodded. "Run along now." "Bye dad, see ya later." Ester walked off down the corridor as Yami followed Ishizu.  
"Melissa? Yami is here like you requested." "Thanks Ishizu, you may go now." Ishizu left Demi, Daniel, and Yami in the courtyard with Melissa. "You wanted me, princess?" "Yes, my little pharaoh. It seems we have a problem." "Oh? What's wrong? I hope it is nothing serious." "Well, maybe. Remember that day when we were preparing the Shadow Realm for Ester?" Yami nodded but quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Please don't get angry master," said Daniel. "Yes, please don't get angry," commented Demi. Yami rolled his eyes. "Well, Yami, we have a stray duel monster running around the palace," Melissa finally sputtered. "What?!" "Now, now. It's not a dangerous one, I promise. It's a, a Baby Dragon. We would normally think nothing of such a cute and harmless monster, but he's been causing some trouble. You know, mischief making and the like." "Oh, I see. I suppose we could try and tame it." "Umm, Demi already tried that. He is too playful and curious. I simply don't know what to do." "What about Yugi? Has he tried to reason with him?" "Yes, but Baby Dragon just doesn't want to cooperate. It's been loose for a year now. I can't get any time to read anymore. It's becoming a nuisance." "Well then, we'll just have to seal it away, I suppose." "Yes, that's what I was thinking." "Well, let's find it and get to it then."  
Yami, Melissa, Demi, and Daniel left the courtyard in search of the Baby Dragon. Along the way they stumbled upon Ester with Pika on her shoulders and Yugi. "What are you looking for, guys?" asked Yugi as Demi turned around a corner a little too fast. "Oh, just a stray duel monster." "Wow! Cool!" "No, Ester it's not 'cool'. It's annoying." "Oh, well can I help?" asked Yugi still a little confused. "Yes, your mother and I could use two more helpers," said Yami as his crimson eyes looked over at Ester. "Cool! Uh, which duel monster is it?" "A Baby Dragon." "Aww, they're cute." "Not this one. According to your mother, this one has been causing a lot of trouble." "Alright then, let's go," said Melissa as she motioned for Yugi and Ester to follow.  
After a few hours of searching they found it sitting in the corner of the kitchen eating. "The kitchen is a mess!" exclaimed Demi horrified because one of her favorite spots was in shambles. "Don't worry Demi, I'll help clean up when we catch Baby Dragon. "I will too," said Daniel as he placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. She smiled with her bluish-green eyes shining brightly. "Now, we have to be quiet and slow. It might fly away." "It looks so cute sitting there." "Ester please, try to concentrate on the situation." "Sorry mom." Yugi laughed at the two of them. Yami just rolled his eyes again. **I swear to Ra. This is not what I wanted to do today. It's kind of like that time when......** (AN=when kuriboh nuzzled him in the virtual world) He was shaken out of his musings as the group went in to grab it.  
The dragon let out some frustrated struggling grunts but eventually the group had him. They all left the kitchen and went towards the Game Room. Ester, Yugi, and Demi had a tight grip while Yami, Melissa, and Daniel opened the doors and set up the stone to seal it. Just as Melissa and Yami were about to seal it, Ester began to plead. "Can't we keep him, please?" Her crimson eyes pouted and she looked over at her mother and father. "No, Ester. He cannot be tamed. He will be more trouble than he's worth." "Well, can I at least try to seal him myself? I am twelve you know." "What do you think, little pharaoh?" "It couldn't hurt. She might as well learn how to seal them away too." "Thanks dad!" She let go of Baby Dragon and Yugi and Demi held tighter to restrain it.  
A wave of power surrounded Ester and Baby Dragon began to glow. "Go back to your power confined!" In a wave of light Baby Dragon began to fade and was sealed back into the stone. It was a stone carving once again. "I did it!" Ester exclaimed. Then she fainted and fell to the ground. "Ester! What's wrong, sis?" asked Yugi frantically as he went over and picked her up. "She wasn't used to using that much Shadow Magic I guess. She'll be alright after she lies down." "She's never done that before or used Magic like that. Don't worry, Yugi, she'll be alright," said Yami reassuring him and agreeing with Melissa. "Demi, can you take our daughter to her chambers for me?" "Sure Melissa. I'll take her from here Yugi." She took Ester from her brother's arms and carried her to her room. "I don't remember fainting like that," Yugi said a little confused and still worried about his little sister. "That's probably because you still have a little bit of Yami's strength from when he was just a spirit sharing your body. You also still have the Puzzle." "Melissa's right, Yugi. You don't need to worry about Ester. She's got a strong will and I'm sure she will recover quickly." "Master is right. Why don't we follow Demi and you can look after her while she rests." "Okay, Daniel. Do you need me for anything?" "No, Yugi. Yami and I will be okay. We will check on Ester in a little while."  
Later that afternoon, Ester slowly opened her crimson eyes to see Yugi asleep next to her. **Oh, big brother. You are so silly. Why are you so overprotective of me Yugi? ** She gave a Yami-smirk and slowly got out of bed. She began to feel dizzy as soon as she stood up. **Still must be tired from that Shadow Magic** She held her head and went back to the bed to steady herself. This woke Yugi and he immediately got up and helped her lay back down. "Ester what are you doing up already? You still need to rest." "Sorry Yugi, I thought I was okay now." "It's alright, just don't go scaring me like that." "Okay," she said as she smiled and closed her crimson eyes. Yugi smiled down at her and looked up at the sound of footsteps.  
Yami and Melissa entered the room. "Is she okay, Yugi?" "Yeah, she just tried to get up though." "That's me and Yami's inherited stubbornness." Yami smirked and hugged Melissa. "Why don't you let us watch her now? I'm sure you have some things to do," said Yami. "I guess. She should be getting a little better now, though." "Go on now, Yugi. Yami and I will take it from here." Yugi left with a smile as Melissa laid down on the bed next to her daughter and Yami sat down in a nearby chair. "I went through the exact same process when we first moved here. I'm able to handle it now though." "Yes, you are. She reminds me of you sometimes." "Oh silly pharaoh," said Melissa as she snuggled closer to her daughter making sure she was sleeping peacefully. "She's going to make a great Queen, just like you." "Yes she is, Yami, yes she is." 


	6. Chapter 6 Kuribohs and a Little Fun

Chapter 6 Kuribohs and a Little Fun  
Melissa woke up to see Ester still sleeping. She slowly and quietly got up. She smiled instantly to see Yami sprawled out asleep on the chair. (Silly Pharaoh. Oh, Ester I'm so proud of you. You have grown very strong.) She heard a knock at the open door and looked to see Yugi, Demi, and Daniel standing there. "Please be quiet. Yami and Ester are still sleeping, okay?" she whispered. The group nodded and let Pharaoh and Daughter sleep. They walked out into the courtyard and sat down and talked. "Ester has gotten so strong. Even though it took a lot out of her, she still managed to seal that Baby Dragon. Besides that, she can control the Shadow Realm much easier now." "Yeah, I'm glad she's okay now, though. That scared me when she fainted like that." "Don't worry, Yugi. I have a feeling next time she'll be able to handle it. She's becoming a very strong woman now. You wouldn't be able to tell she's only twelve." "Well, Daniel and I are headed off to the kitchen to start a late dinner. C'mon Darky, let's go." "Coming, goodbye Mistress." "Bye you two. Yugi, why don't we duel while Yami and Ester sleep?" "Sure, sounds good to me." They headed off towards the Game Room.  
"I play Mystical Elf in defense with the spell Book of Secret Arts," cried Melissa as two stone tablets (one with mystical elf, the other with the book on it) rose up. The Mystical Elf appeared and the Book of Secrets Arts infused a magic spell within in her as the stone tablet containing it fell to the floor. "I summon Kuriboh and end." "Now I shall switch Mystical Elf into attack position and command her to target Kuriboh!" "Active the spell Multiply!" The one Kuriboh multiplied into many as the multiply spell fell to the floor. Mystical Elf's attack failed as the many Kuriboh absorbed her spell. "Ha! I should have known that move. Yami always pulled that one, come to think of it he still does. You've taken on that move as well. You used to use it sometimes too." Both laughed about it as Melissa was contemplating her next move. "I now summon Giant Soldier of Stone to further my defenses. "Okay Yugi, now it's time to make up for my mistake. Mystical Elf, you have fought well but now I offer you for Jinzo!" It attacked and destroyed Stone Soldier. "I also use the spell Curse Breaker to bring all your Kuriboh back to one. That's not it, I use the spell Monster Reborn to revive Giant Soldier of Stone and use it to attack!" "Well, it's over. You're really good, as always. The Queen of Games still stands." "Thanks Yugi that was fun. Whew! Note to self, never use too many stones at once." Yugi just laughed.  
"Good going mom!" "Ester? What are you doing up?" "She's with me," said a familiar voice. "Yami? When did you two wake up?" "Hey sis, feel better?" "Yep, sure do." Just as the group was about to close off the Game Room, a Kuriboh appeared, snuck through the doors, and began nuzzling Melissa. "Hey Oopie." She pet it and smiled. "Do you wanna play?" It answered with a happy noise. "What's with the cute little fur ball mom?" "Oh, this is my old friend Oopie. He used to be my pet before. I haven't seen him in a long time, right Oopie?" Again it answered with a happy noise, then it went over and nuzzled Yami. He laughed a little. "You recognize him too, don't ya?" It nodded and stopped nuzzling. He went over to Melissa and just floated there. "Why does it know dad if it was your pet?" "Well, Oopie is the very same Kuriboh that helped your father and brother in the Virtual World." "Virtual what?" "Oh, I forgot we have hardly any technology out here. Besides it was a couple years before you where born so you wouldn't know. Yugi, why don't you explain while Yami and I close the doors properly?" Kuriboh, I mean Oopie, just floated there by Melissa the whole time, occasionally nuzzling Melissa or Yami.  
After the long explanation, the gang and Oopie went off to find Pika. She popped out from behind a doorway with Dragonite behind her. "Hey there Dragonite," Melissa said as she pet the dragon Pokemon. "Why don't you go outside with Champion, okay?" She obeyed and Pika hopped on Melissa's shoulder. This scared Oopie and he hid behind Yugi. "Aww, poor cute little Kuriboh," said Ester as she tried to retrieve him from behind her brother. This only made him more scared. "He's not used to you Ester. He only knows me, Yami, and Yugi." "I was only trying to help. He's so cute." "Yes, I know sweetie but he's really shy. Especially if it's someone he doesn't know." Pika hopped off Melissa's shoulder and tried to go introduce herself. It took a minute but Oopie finally made a happy noise and put his hand out towards Pika. She extended her tail and they shook hands. "Now you have a new friend, my precious little fuzz ball." Pika hopped back up onto Melissa's shoulder and Melissa took Oopie into her arms. "That's a good little Kuriboh, good boy." It smiled, but got scared when Ester tried to pet it. "It's okay, this is me and Yami's daughter Ester." She's one of the family." He looked up at her, then over at Yami and Yugi.  
"I don't think he likes me, mom." "Sure he does, he'll warm up." "Melissa's right, sis. He really is pretty shy though." Melissa let go of Oopie and tried to get him to go to Ester but as soon as she approached he got scared again. He ran over to Yami and hid behind him. Little purple eyes peeked out over Yami's shoulder. "It's okay, she's friendly," he said. "Don't worry Ester. You're our daughter, he will warm up sooner or later. Do you still wanna play?" He made a happy noise and floated away. "Let's follow him Ester. Maybe if he plays with you, he'll get used to you." "Okay mom, it's worth a try." Everyone followed Oopie outside into the courtyard and began playing "Find the Kuriboh". This was his favorite game, though he mostly played it with Melissa.  
"Oopie, come on out." Ester found where he was hiding and began trying to coax him out too. "Oopie I'm your friend. Please come out. C'mon boy." Surprisingly it came out and nuzzled her. "Who's a good, cute little fur ball?" she caroused. It made a happy noise and went into Ester's arms. "Good job. I knew my little Oopie would warm up to you." He made a happy noise again and everyone laughed. "Suppertime everyone," said Demi from the courtyard entrance. Daniel stood beside her in the doorway. Purple eyes caught sight of them and Oopie went flying out of Ester's arms and straight towards Daniel. Oopie immediately began nuzzling him, much to Demi's amusement. "Master is this...?" "Right, that's the very same Kuriboh." "Oh Darky, he likes you." Melissa saw the look of distaste in Daniel's eyes. "Oopie off boy, c'mon. Come over to mommy." He stopped and immediately went to Melissa. The group piled in and sat down for their very late supper. There was slight conversation until it was past a certain Princess's bedtime.  
Daniel and Demi headed off to their chambers as Melissa, Yami, and Yugi along with Oopie and Pika headed towards Ester's room. "Go to sleep now Ester. It's late and I don't want you up another minute." "Mom?" "Yes dear?" "Do you think Oopie can sleep with me tonight?" "Sure, why not? What do you two think?" Yugi nodded in agreement. Yami hesitated. "I guess I see no harm in letting him stay." "Thanks. C'mon Oopie, good boy." Melissa, Yami, Yugi, and Pika left and said goodnight. Ester giggled as Oopie snuggled next to her and closed its eyes. "Goodnight, cutie." She closed her sleepy crimson eyes and fell fast asleep. Yugi said goodnight and left towards his room. Melissa and Yami headed towards the Pharaoh's Chambers with Pika following them.  
When they got there, they climbed into bed. "C'mon Pika, you're sleeping with mommy tonight." She jumped right up and curled up between Melissa and Yami. "You shouldn't be spoiling her like that." "Yeah, but Oopie's sleeping with Ester, so why not?" "Alright, just this once, then Pika and Kuriboh will sleep where they are supposed to." "Okay, goodnight then," she commented as she kissed him and pet Pika. She laid down, closed her eyes, and went to sleep. (Why do I let her talk me into such things? I guess just one night wouldn't hurt. Besides, they are part of the family.) He smiled at Pika then laid down and went to sleep. There were two very happy pets in the palace tonight. 


	7. Chapter 7 Family and Egypts Future

Chapter 7: Family, the Future of Egypt  
Ester is 15, Yugi is 32, Yami is 33, and Melissa is 34  
"One, two, three...nine, ten! Ready or not here I come!" called Ester as she came out from behind the column she was counting at. Yugi laughed from his hiding spot. Demi and Daniel were hiding behind the throne close by to where Ester was counting. Yami and Melissa each hid behind one of the outside doors that led to the courtyard. Pika and Oopie were hiding under the throne peeking out. Playing hide and seek in the Throne Room was ideal because there were so many places one could hide.  
"I am so gonna get you guys." *no you won't* Yugi thought to himself. ~Look out Lil' Yuge, your sister is coming your way!~ /Thanks Melissa/ //She's looking this way!// ~Right~ Melissa linked as she moved her foot back towards the wall. Ester headed over to the outside door Yami was hiding behind. ~Yami, she's headed towards you!~ //What?// ^I can hear you guys.^ *Oh Ra!* "One, two, three on dad!" "You may have found me, but I believe the rules are you have to catch me." Ester quirked an eyebrow and titled her head. Yami took that chance to run from his daughter. "Hey! I'll get you dad!" She ran after him, both laughing. Daniel and Demi looked wide eyed as Yami headed towards the throne.  
"I believe I've reached base," he said as he sat down in it. "I never said there was a base dad," Ester teased her crimson eyes filled with laughter. His crimson eyes looked wide eyed into hers. "Just kidding, but I'm still gonna get ya!" She jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He laughed whole heartedly and hugged his daughter tightly to him. Crimson eyes met and Ester smiled as she snuggled closer into his lap. "Soon you'll be sitting here instead of me." "Oh dad, you're silly." "Well, you will. Your mother and I aren't getting any younger. It's time for you and Yugi to take over." "You think I'm ready?" He nodded and smirked. She smirked back. "Oh hey! Game over guys!"  
"Boo!" "Ahh dad, help!" Demi laughed as Ester buried her head in Yami's arms. "That wasn't funny Demi!" "Just getting back at you for all those times when you were little." "Oh, yeah. Hey Daniel." Melissa and Yugi got out from there spots and walked over. "You know Ester using the mind-link wasn't all that fair." "I know, sorry mom." "It's okay, it was fun. I haven't had that much fun in years." Yami laughed. "Dad, do you want to duel now?" "Sure, but you'll have to let me up first." "Nope, you're mine dad." "I know a way we can get her down," said Melissa with an evil smile. She looked at Yugi and he nodded. "TICKLE TIME!" Both of them shouted as they headed towards her. "No! Not that! Daddy help!" she replied as she snuggled in closer to shield herself. Demi and Daniel just laughed and Melissa and Yugi stopped right in front of the throne. "You have to let Yami up or else," Melissa said threatening to move in. "C'mon sis, I don't want to have to tickle you." "Dad, help me!" "Alright," he replied with a smirk.  
He picked Ester up, which was hard being that she was a tall, teenage girl, and ran off towards the Game Room. "Way to go dad! Faster!" she exclaimed as he led her by the hand at a dead run. "Better run after them," commented Demi. "I know my friend, I know. C'mon Yugi, let's get that little sister of yours." The two of them ran after her and Yami and caught up. "Beat ya mom!" "Come here you," Melissa replied as she went over and hugged her daughter tight. Yami smiled at them. Melissa let go and let Ester back over to her father. "C'mon dad, can we?" He nodded and Melissa and Yugi helped open the doors.  
Yugi and Melissa watched as Ester played. "I'm beating you dad." "For now, maybe." "Um, excuse me, Melissa?" "Yes, what is it Ishizu?" "Pardon for interrupting but there is a matter that needs attending." "Alright, does it involve anything that would require Yami or Ester?" "No, but Yugi can help." "Okay, Ester, you stay with your father. Yugi and I should be back." "Alright, whatever it is please be careful," said Yami his crimson eyes full of concern. "C'mon dad, let's finish. Be careful guys. I hope it's nothing that serious." "Don't worry Ester, I'll be back." "Follow me." So, Yugi and Melissa left Ester and Yami in the Game Room and followed Ishizu.  
She led them outside to the front of the Palace. What they saw was a wonderful sight to behold. There was a major celebration going on. "What in Ra's name...?" "It's all for Princess Ester. She is coming around and today would mark her sixteenth birthday. The whole kingdom is in an uproar about it." "So this is all for her?" "Yes Yugi, it's all for her." "Yami and I haven't made any announcements yet, how do they know?" "Well, the others and I really wanted to make this special for her." "Sounds like a little American tradition to me." "Well, it would be the Princess's Sweet Sixteenth." "Right, Ishizu. Come on Yugi, let's go tell Yami and Ester."  
The three of them went back inside just as it started to rain. "Praise to the Gods! Our Princess has blessed us with rain!" Melissa turned around at the sound of the uproar. "It IS raining. Yugi, go get Yami now." He did as told with Ishizu behind him. *Rain, wonderful wet rain. I haven't seen rain in awhile.* She smiled as the people danced around praising their Princess for the blessing of rain. *Today is Ester's sixteenth birthday. I wish I had that kind of Miracle on my sixteenth birthday.* "By Ra!" "Hey, it's raining. Cool!" Oopie and Pika, along with the rest of the royal family stood at the top of the Palace stairs watching the rain fall down. "Mom, why are those people so happy about my birthday?" "Well, you're royalty and they think you brought this rain today." "Me?" Melissa nodded and smiled. Oopie and Pika went down the stairs a little ways and began playing in the rain. "You miss the rain too, don't you Pika?" She looked at Melissa and nodded. Oopie looked around curiously and shook the rain off from time to time. Everyone laughed and they watched the rain continue to fall.  
"Group hug!" called Melissa as she hugged Yami and Ester to her. Everyone else joined in too. After they all let go, Melissa walked out to the edge of the steps. "Greetings fellow people of Egypt. Today marks a special day in our kingdom. We have been blessed with the gift of rain and today also marks our daughter Ester's sixteenth birthday. I would like at this time to announce that our Princess is now of age to take my place as Queen. Her brother, and our dear friend Yugi, shall take the role of Pharaoh. However, putting business aside, let us now celebrate our Princess's coming of age." Melissa finished and looked over at her daughter. Ester reluctantly came forward and the crowd erupted with joy. Cries of "Praise to the Princess" were heard. Ester smiled, her crimson eyes lighting up. "Thank you!" she cried as she walked away. Today was surely a very special birthday for her.  
Later that night, Ester sat at the supper table lost in thought. "What's wrong sis?" "Nothing just that I feel a little different. I don't think I brought the rain. It's just a coincidence." "Not entirely, you turning sixteen is special. The gods decided to honor that with the gift of rain." "Ishizu is right, Ester." "I guess, I'm glad I'm having such a wonderful birthday." "We are too." "I have a question." "What is it?" "Well, for me and big brother to assume the throne tradition states that the current rulers die first. There are no replacements or anything. You rule until the death. I really don't want to think about losing you and dad. If that's how I have to become Queen, then I don't want to be." "Well, that is true. Just don't worry about that," said Yami trying to change the subject to a lighter note. "Your father is right. Besides, I know another rule that doesn't involve that." "You mean you guys don't have to die?" "No, we aren't that old so it won't be happening anytime soon."(AN= I totally made that up. yes the queen and pharaoh do have to die, but I write happy stories and I don't feel like killing us off.) "I believe you and Yugi are ready," Yami replied. "Well then, I'm ready too." "It's settled then, in one week you and Yugi will officially assume the throne." "I've been at it too long, besides young rulers are always better." "You're so funny mom." "Thanks now, let's enjoy your birthday. No more worrying about anything." Everyone laughed an enjoyed themselves well into the night.  
As planned in one week, the traditional ritual began. Ester and Yugi assumed the positions of Queen and Pharaoh. Melissa and Yami were very proud of them and they were glad to be getting an early retirement.  
THE END DISCLAIMER= Much to my dismay I don't own Yugioh, or Pokemon. I do have a pikachu named Pika and a kuriboh plushie named Oopie. Ester and Melissa  
are mine. 


End file.
